


Lost In The Rush

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the inception_kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=16725615#t16725615">Arthur is a technically skilled lover but sometimes Ariadne likes it rough. Ariadne goads him on until he breaks down and fucks her roughly. With hairpulling and dirty talk.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Rush

Ariadne was sprawled across the bed, Arthur's mouth between her legs, fingers curled just so, hitting that spot that always made her cry out. They had been dating for months now, and it had been amazing when they first tumbled into bed together. Arthur had touched her gently and almost reverently, slowly discovering all the sensitive spots along Ariadne's body. She had enjoyed learning the planes of his body, finding out what he tasted like and how he sounded as he gasped before coming. He was always a generous lover, making her feel as though she was the center of the universe in his arms.

The problem now was that sometimes Ariadne felt as though he was holding back. His touch was tender and gentle, not always matching the smoldering look in his eyes when he slid his hands across her bared skin. She wanted to feel him lose control, wanted to hear him tell her how much he wanted her. Trying to ask for that was awkward, though. She wasn't dissatisfied with their sex life, after all. Arthur was amazing, and his attention to details carried over into the bedroom. He usually left her weak in the knees before even reaching for the condom in the bedside table. She loved the way he felt as he ran his hands along her body, the feel of him as he thrust into her. There was such tension in his arms as he held himself above her, careful even to keep from putting too much of his weight onto her.

Just once, she wanted him to let loose.

She came with a sharp cry, legs shaking and sheets caught in her hands. "Stop," she gasped, shaking her head.

Arthur frowned and leaned back. "But I thought you liked this..."

"My turn," she said, struggling to get her breath back. Ariadne pulled him up alongside her and leaned over him. She grasped his face and kissed his mouth, her tongue sliding between his slack lips. He tried to shift her off of him, probably because he thought she might be turned off by the taste of herself on his tongue. If anything, she just felt hotter and wetter. "Stop being so polite," she growled as she hovered there above him.

"Ariadne," he began, threading his fingers through her hair. "I don't understand..."

"You're always so quiet," she said, running her fingernails down his chest. "So gentle." She pinched his nipple lightly. "Like I'm made of glass. I'm not." She straddled his waist, pressing her damp slit over the front of his pants. She knew he could feel how wet she was, and Arthur's pupils were wide with suppressed lust. She just had to make him unleash it somehow. Ariadne rubbed herself against the clothed erection, raking her nails across his bare chest harder than before. "I want to hear you, Arthur," she said, voice breathy with need. "I want you to show me how bad you want me, how much you want inside me. I want you to _fuck_ me, Arthur. Making love is fine, but I want to be _fucked,_ too."

Arthur's lips parted and Ariadne ran her fingers over his lower lip. He drew them into his mouth, sucking gently for a moment. "Ariadne," he began again. "You deserve so much," he said slowly, his hands sliding up her thighs. "I can't even begin to show you."

Ariadne smiled sensually. "Try it rougher for tonight."

He moved quickly, all those years of military training showing in the fluid grace and precise motions. Ariadne was on her back, legs spread wide around Arthur's slim hips. His mouth was over hers, his tongue deep inside her mouth. One hand was tangled in her hair, pulling on it to force her to gasp, opening her mouth wider beneath his. The other was at her breast, pulling at the nipple. Ariadne could feel his weight press down hard into her, forcing her thighs further apart.

It felt _glorious._

Ariadne pushed her hands beneath the waistband of his pants to cup his ass and press him even closer to her soaked center. He shifted his hands and hips long enough to help her push everything down his legs, then kick off his pants. He pushed inside her deeply, hands tight on her hips. "Fuck," Arthur groaned, his grip tightening hard enough to leave bruises on her delicate skin. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, smelling her perfume and her arousal. "God, you feel so good," he groaned.

"Tell me," Ariadne gasped. "Tell me what it's like. Let me hear you."

"You feel so wet," he gasped, thrusting deeply. "And I love how you taste. I love how you sound..." He slammed into her hard, making her cry out in ecstasy. Arthur ran his lips along her neck, licking the salt of her skin. She could taste it when she kissed him again, his tongue full and slick in her mouth.

Arthur pulled her arms from his shoulders and threaded his fingers through hers, then pressed her hands down into the bed on either side of her head. Ariadne lifted her legs, her heels digging deep into his ass and pushing him deeper inside of her. "Yes," he gasped, hands tightening over hers. "I want you so much, need to be inside you," he gasped. "Can't even tell you," he moaned, tilting his hips slightly. Ariadne moaned, head thrown back at the feel of him. "Has to be perfect, has to be perfect for you."

"This," Ariadne moaned. "Like this, God, Arthur, more..."

He shifted his position, letting go of her hands to slide one of his along her thigh. "Ariadne," he groaned, looking down at her flushed face.

"Tell me," she begged, arching into his touch. "Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want. God, just tell me more."

"I want to make you come," he groaned, head thrown back. He pulled her tight, fingers pressing deeply into her skin. His other hand wound its way to the back of her skull, tugging on her hair and pulling her head back to expose her throat. "So you can't see, you can't do anything but feel. I want... _Fuck,_ this, you, inside you." His hand in her hair tightened, forcing her head farther back. She moaned, mouth falling open as her eyes closed. "Mine. You're _mine,_ mine like this."

"Yes," Ariadne moaned, nails digging into his shoulders. "Yes, Arthur, yes..."

He thrust harder and faster, feeling her body shake beneath his. "You're perfect, like this, I want more, all of this, all of you. Need more," he groaned. Arthur pressed his lips to her throat, licking her again. "Call my name," he commanded, tugging on her hair again. "Say it loud."

Ariadne let out a choked moan, twisting beneath him. "Arthur," she moaned, turning to look at him the best that she could.

 _"Mine,"_ he said, his eyes dark with lust and need. She let out a wordless cry as she tightened, and Arthur moved even harder, her body caught beneath his. She rocked in time with the thrusts, and then Ariadne came, fluttering around his cock and nearly screaming. Her head fell back against the pillow as he let go of her hair. A few more thrusts had Arthur following her into orgasm, and he sagged on top of her. "Wow," she said, feeling his weight press into her. "That was amazing."

Arthur let out a shaky breath. "You're sure you're not hurt...?"

Ariadne pushed at his shoulders, making him rest his weight on his elbows so that he could see her pleased expression. "That was _perfect,"_ she assured him, running her fingers across his face, a smile stretching her lips. "That was _exactly_ what I wanted, Arthur."

He graced her with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I want you to let go and just give it to me like that."

Arthur shifted his weight so that he could card his fingers through her tangled hair. "You're going to bruise."

She smirked at him. "I hope so. Then I get to remember this every time I see them."

His eyes widened slightly, his lips parted. "Oh."

"I'm not fragile," Ariadne reminded him, pleased at the lusty cast to his eyes. "You don't always have to treat me like I am. It's nice on occasion," she admitted with a laugh. "But this is what I need sometimes, too."

"I'll keep it in mind," Arthur murmured, leaning down for a kiss.

Humming happily deep in her throat, she wrapped her arms around him. It was such a rush to see him out of control.

 

The End


End file.
